A King's Duty, A King's Desire
by Tzaphquiel
Summary: Sora is, plaintively put, not doing his job. Neither is Shiro. It's up to Stephanie Dola to put things right, but when interactions with her King get a little more intimate, what is the right thing to do? Rated M for lemon AND future chapters. I don't trust myself.


**Author's Note: Ok, so this is my first fanfic. That's why this story might suck, and it's hella short, but I need practice writing smut. Don't ask. Anyway there are VERY FEW good Sora x Steph fanfics out there so I decided to write one. I will probably add chapters based on feedback, so please give constructive criticism! Tnx for reading and enjoy the ride!**

 **Disclaimer: "A-and I told you not to make so many assumptions!" Ha. That natural reference. But seriously I don't Own NGNL. If I did there WOULD BE A SECOND SEASON GODDAMMIT**

(Maybe) Chapter 1

 _The King of Imanity is not living up to his expectations. He spends all his time in a dingy room, poring over books with his sister, also known as the other King. In addition, both of these monarchs refuse to meet with any dignitaries, nobles, or even their trusted Flügel friend. All of this is very troubling for the Kingdom, its people, and especially one young Imanity girl. Specifically, this girl is the granddaughter of the previous king (who, I might add, was NOT a stupid man). Specifically, this girl valiantly fought a conspirator with the elves. Specifically, this girl had been forced (unfairly!) by the rules of Disboard to fall in love with the King of Imanity. This girl's name is Stephanie Dola, and she is really going to kick some royal ass if the monarchs of her country don't get out of their room!_

 _–Stephanie Dola {Imanity},_ Diary, _1037 Elkia Years_

 **In the Castle.**

"Soraaaaaaaaa! Shirooooooooo! Where are youuuuu?"

Stephanie Dola was not having a great day. She had been searching for her _irresponsible_ king for about half an hour. Jibril, the Flügel that her king liked more than Stephanie, was definitely not helping, either, with her floating around in the library. _Speaking of Jibril_ , Stephanie thought, _where is she? I haven't seen her in a while._ _I guess she must still be examining that glow tablet Sora gave her. I have to admit it was quite creative the way Sora and Shiro won against her, but was it really necessary to leave me falling towards that huge ball of lava?!_ Stephanie recalled the nasty experience while she raced through the well-adorned corridors of the palace. As she went on, Stephanie began to feel more and more resigned to her task. But, then again, if she didn't convince the two kings to do their job, no one would. Stephanie knew she had a great responsibility.

As impressive as Blank was, they needed someone to take care of them. Stephanie knew what happened when Sora and his precious sister, Shiro, were separated from each other. Sora had been groping Stephanie's breasts like a total maniac – _Although it felt good…_

"What?! No!" Stephanie exclaimed to no one in particular. _That was just a strange thought, don't mind it_! Acquiring a tinge of blush under her eyes at the thought, Stephanie remembered what she was thinking about. The groping had give Stephanie cause to introduce her foot to Sora's face, which had sent Sora flying through the door of her room and had incidentally broken the siblings' view of each other, and that lead to discovering some unforeseen "weaknesses" of Blank. Shiro had become a nervous wreck without being able to see her brother, and Sora had transmuted into a groveling coward begging for Stephanie's apology. Either way, Stephanie needed to find both of them.

There were documents to be signed! Games to win! Kingdoms to take over! And Sora was doing none of those things. Neither was Shiro. After the two had beaten Kurami and the elf, Fil, in a tense game of Chess, the kings had retired to… who knows where. Somewhere in the palace, at least. On the topic of Chess, Stephanie still insisted that the whole thing about the chess pieces being able to "bang whichever woman he wants [[A/N: Watch NGNL Ep 3 if you don't get that]]" was irresponsible and not appropriate for the circumstances. _I hope that decree applies for Sora too… maybe he'll choose me–_ No, no, no! Get the dirty thoughts out of my head. Right now I need to focuson finding Sora.

Ten minutes later, exactly no progress had been made.

"Damn," Stephanie growled. After having to apologize to the chef for knocking over his entire arrangement of dishes in her fervor, Stephanie was in an even worse mood than before. If that was possible. But then again, Sora could find the most infuriating ways to push her buttons. The dirty and very much unwanted part of her brain whispered,

" _He could also find the most pleasant ways to push something else…"_ Whoa! Why do these dirty thoughts keep popping up? _It must be from the game I lost to Sora. But Jibril said that the love effect had worn off.. No! I don't believe it!_

"Um, Miss?" Stephanie shook of her thoughts and realized that standing in front of her was a group of maids- laughing about Stephanie's bright red face. _I will honestly kill Sora,_ Stephanie asserted miserably.

In the meantime, there was only one way Stephanie could think of to find the two Kings. Jibril had to know where her masters where– Sora let Jibril see him anytime. Then again, the Flügel could pass through walls, which had to be a handy ability. When Stephanie finally came upon Jibril, the Flügel was back in the library as expected. Stephanie had to call a few times before Jibril, flying around the top of the massive bookshelves, heard her and came down.

"Yes, Stephanie? How may I help you?"

"Erhm… well… I kinda don't know where Sora is. Could you possibly help me?"

Jibril made a sound that was somewhere between a giggle and a sneeze. "Of course. I always know where my masters are." Stephanie sweatdropped at the glint in Jibril's eye. _That sounds creepily yandere..._

 **With Sora and Shiro.**

Down in the lower, uglier, and harder to get into part of the palace, in a dirty old stone hall, Stephanie stood firmly in front of a moldy door. She had finally found Sora and Shiro, after an hour of searching. Stephanie had to employ some… shall we say, _contraband_ methods to hunt down her prey. A laser-shooting Flügel and a knife had been key. But the end justifies the means, you know? Back to the present- as expected, the door was locked.

"Sora!" Stephanie shouted.

"Get out of your room and _be productive_ for once!" Stephanie huffed,

"You said you would save Imanity, but I don't think that's gonna happen!" A calm, feminine voice wafted from inside the room- Stephanie could tell it was Shiro.

"Steph, go away. You should know that Blank never loses. But after all, you are a total Steph."

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"You're such a Steph, Steph." Stephanie stood by the door fuming. After a couple of heaves, the door swung open with a creak and a crack. Inside the musty old room, Sora and Shiro were lying back to back. Shiro glanced at Steph, but Sora kept his nose in his book. As usual, Shiro was her calm, collected, kuudere self. Fed up, Stephanie admonished,

"You two should be putting your skill to good use instead of staying locked up down here!" As Steph chewed out the siblings, something flicked across Shiro's face. The emotion was immeasurable to Steph– was Shiro surprised? Smug? Did Shiro realize something? Stephanie looked on curiously as Shiro got to her feet, with some effort, and whispered something to Sora. To Steph's mild surprise, Sora heaved himself up to walk calmly, slowly, as if teasing her, towards Steph. Stephanie brought her eyes up to meet Sora. At this distance, he stood about a head taller than Steph. Sora was gazing right into Steph's eyes. Actually, gazing is the wrong choice of word. A more appropriate selection would be penetrating, because Steph felt as though Sora was looking right into her soul. Steph tried to keep her pissed expression on her face, but inside, her stomach was churning with butterflies. _Why is he so close? What is he going to do?_ Sora smirked slightly, as if he could read her mind. _He's always so good at doing this kind of stuff…_ Sora moved even closer. Out of the corner of her eye, Steph noticed Shiro open up a hidden bookshelf compartment and duck inside to a hidden room.

"Don't worry, nii. Remember, I'm right here. I won't watch you, just don't get carried away." Sora smiled and turned his head slightly to watch his sister duck into her little hidden room/bookshelf/door/tunnel.

"Gotcha, Shiro." Steph could feel the heat on her cheeks intensify. _W-what- What did Shiro mean by that?!_

 **With Sora.**

Steph took a step away from the slowly advancing Sora, towards the wall. "What are you doing?" Sora edged even closer towards Steph and pinned her hands against the wall. Sora smirked seductively, with his air of smugness (which Steph had to admit was pretty hot),

"Don't worry… Shiro isn't watching us. Don't you know what's happening?" Steph felt the butterflies in her stomach do 360° noscopes. "ActualIy I don't kn-" Before she could react, Sora silenced her by locking his lips to hers. When they made contact, it was as though Sora's mouth was a live wire; an elating shock shot through Steph's tongue. As she tightened her hands and reddened furiously, an unearthly sensation permeated Steph's body, from the head to the toes–and especially the mouth. Sora was expertly massaging the insides of her mouth with his tongue. _What the hell? How can a shut-in like Sora be such an amazing kisser? And why is he doing this?_ Steph stopped resisting and completely melted under Sora's dominance.

Steph's hands went limp in Sora's. They were so close… Steph was pressed between the wall and Sora. He was squeezing her to the wall in a way that brought every single section of their bodies together (not in the way Steph would've liked though, she denied it but she wanted to go all the way), and Steph's breasts compressed against Sora's chest was the most amazing and tingly feeling Steph had ever experienced. She felt herself harden, but she didn't care. Sexual reluctance was the last thing on her mind at that moment. Sora's surprisingly warm and soft hands gently took hold of her cheeks as to completely suffocate her in his kiss. Stephanie wrapped her arms around Sora's neck, and hugged him even closer to her. Their tongues intertwined as if they were connected together in a perpetual kiss. For the most beautiful moment, Sora and Steph were together in unison, oblivious to the world except for each other.

Surprisingly, Sora was the one who broke the moment, after letting Steph's arms hang limp at her sides. As they broke apart, the change was immense. Leaving Sora's lips was like going back to black and white TV after watching it in color for a day. Steph, disappointed that Sora didn't go further, sat down on the floor unceremoniously with a face as red as a beet. Sora's face, on the other hand, was completely normal—as handsome as ever with his striking red hair, in fact—as he grinned at Stephanie.

"I knew you wanted me. Well, don't hesitate for more… if you know what I mean. I'm more than willing. After all, you are supposed to be in love with me." Sora winked before joining Shiro in the secret bookshelf room that Steph had yet to learn how to open. All that the semi-conscious Steph heard before the bookshelf/door closed was a snippet of conversation:

"Are you all right, nii?"

"Being without you was hard, Shiro! I almost died!"

"That's not exactly what I meant, nii.." As the bookshelf/door [[A/N: Whatever! Just get out my FAE!"]] slammed shut, Steph recalled what Sora had said. _Well, don't hesitate for more… if you know what I mean. I'm more than willing._

Stephanie felt a pang shoot through her body when she realized the meaning of those words. It was not a painful pang; it was a pleasant pang, not unlike what one feels when one receives a present. In this case, a very well packaged present. As she felt the pang, Steph also felt her anger towards the siblings dissolve, just as Steph dissolved while Sora took control. As Stephanie half walked, half staggered out of the room in a daze, a single thought made its way to clarity through the haze of her mind- _Maybe I should listen to that dirty little corner of my brain more…_


End file.
